


me muero por conocerte (saber qué es lo que piensas)

by peraprons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual CT-7567 | Rex, Introspection, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, que les valga vergaa--, supongo--, sí; otra vez estoy metiendo mis headcanons aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraprons/pseuds/peraprons
Summary: Rex ama a alguien, pero ese alguien no le ama de vuelta.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	me muero por conocerte (saber qué es lo que piensas)

**Author's Note:**

> hola me encanta cuando la atracción solo es hacia un lado, gracias por su atención 😳
> 
> solo un pequeño one-shot que hice mientras procastinaba akskskd
> 
> el título viene de Sin miedo a nada, de Alex Ubago ft. Amaia Montero

Rex amaba a su General, pero no de la forma en la que un amigo amaba al otro, no de la forma en la que puede amarse a alguien luego de que salvase tu vida más veces con las que puedes contar con tus dedos. Lo que él sentía era más que platónico.

Sus hermanos solían burlarse de vez en cuando sobre sus sentimientos, preguntándole cuándo daría el primer paso, cuándo dormirían juntos por primera vez; él siempre terminaba evitando cualquier pregunta de índole sexual.

Rex amaba al Jedi que lo lideraba, pero no de la forma en la que sus hermanos parecían amar, no de la forma en la que buscas intimidad o besos o caricias que van más allá de acurrucarse junto al otro al final de un día difícil. La simple idea de demasiada intimidad hacía que las nauseas inundasen su ser.

Cada vez que lo veía, su estómago daba vueltas y su rostro adquiría el más mínimo sonrojo, su compostura apenas manteniéndose por un hilo, casi al borde del abismo, mientras luchaba porque su voz no le fallase, tratando de evitar que su toques durasen demasiado. Podía pasarse noches sin dormir solo por pensar en la sonrisa que sin saberlo le dedicó, o por imaginarse la sensación de dormir uno al lado del otro, compartiendo calor, o simplemente pensar en que podrían tomarse de las manos, admirándose mutuamente.

Rex amaba a Anakin, pero sabía que Anakin _jamás_ lo amaría de vuelta, porque él amaba a la senadora Amidala más que nada en la galaxia. Además, Rex sabía, él simplemente _sabía_ , que Anakin amaba a su esposa de la forma en la que Rex jamás podría amar, de la forma que busca algo más íntimo que un simple abrazo o un beso, de la forma que hacía que Rex quisiera vomitar.

Rex amaba a Anakin, pero sabía que un clon como él jamás podría llamar la atención de alguien tan increíble como un Jedi. ¿Y por qué habría de? Tenía millones de hermanos idénticos, ¿por qué Anakin le elegiría a él de todos ellos, siendo que tiene a la única e inigualable y hermosa senadora a su lado?

Sus sentimientos _jamás_ serían correspondidos o siquiera notados, pero estaba bien, porque mientras siguiesen así, podría mirar a su General a los ojos, podría seguir a su lado como su confidente y amigo, podría seguir siendo su confiable Capitán.

Así que jamás dijo nada por más que el corazón se le rompiese en mil pedazos cada vez que le escuchaba hablar de lo maravillosa que era su esposa, y las bromas y los intentos por juntarlos por parte de sus hombres terminaban en cuanto el Jedi entraba en la habitación.

Y si así debía de ser, así sería, porque, más allá de lo que sentía, Rex seguía siendo un buen soldado, y un buen soldado no se enamoraba perdidamente de su superior.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
